The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a board having the same.
Transmitting and receiving data in a high frequency band is a widely used function of electronic products such as digital televisions (TVs), smartphones, laptop computers, and the like. In the future, it is expected that these IT electronic products will not only be used as one device, but will also be connected to each other through a universal serial bus (USB) or another communications port, and thus they will be multifunctionalized and have a high degree of complexity.
In accordance with the development of smartphones, demand for a thinner power inductor having a high current, high efficiency, high performance, and small size has increased.
Therefore, a product having a size of 2016 (2.0 mm length and 1.6 mm width) and a thickness of 1 mm, which is less than that of a product having a size of 2520 (2.5 mm length and 2.0 mm width) and a thickness of 1 mm used in the past, has currently been developed. In the future, it is expected that it will be miniaturized to have a size of 1608 (1.6 mm length and 0.8 mm width) and a thickness of 0.8 mm.
Concurrently, demand for a power inductor array having advantages such as a reduced mounting area has also increased.
A power inductor array may have a non-coupled or coupled inductor form or a mixed form of the non-coupled inductor form, the coupled inductor form depending on a coupling coefficient or mutual inductance between a plurality of coil patterns.
Therefore, power inductor array products have been made available. However, due to various integrated chip (IC) operations, efficiency, and performance demands of customers, a product capable of controlling several kinds of coupling values is required.